11:11, pide un deseo
by Love'sLike
Summary: Los amargos recuerdos llegan a la mente de Alfred mientras intenta terminar un ensayo para la universidad. Que es lo que lo que esos recuerdos le traeran? - fail sumary pero creo qe la historia esta mejor T por muerte de un personaje


**ni hetalia ni sus personajes son mios. Yo solo los use para esta historia pero nada mas, no soy dueña de nada.**

* * *

><p><strong>11:11; pide un deseo<strong>

11:05 pm

Alfred F. Jones estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, terminando un ensayo para el día siguiente.

"Estúpido profesor que quiere todo a mano" refunfuñaba el joven americano mientras trataba de hacer su mejor letra, pues una vez el profesor le puso un gran y enorme 0 por no entenderla. El rubio casi le salta en sima si no fuera porque su hermano lo detuvo.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras tallaba su cara con su mano libre. Aun le faltaba poner una hoja de información y la conclusión junto a la bibliografía. Gruño otra vez, el profesor pidió solo información de libros, nada de internet.

Abrió los ojos y dirigió su vista al reloj digital en su escritorio. Eran las 11:11.

**Flash back**

_Un pequeño niño rubio corría por la banqueta, cruzaba la calle (después de mirar a ambos lados) y llegaba frente a una elegante casa blanca. Toco varias veces la puerta y espero a que alguien le abriera la puerta. Poco después un adolescente la abrió._

_- ¡Hola Will! – Exclamó el pequeño al pelirrojo frente a él - ¿está Arthur? _

_- Deja le hablo – respondió haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio al niño a que entrara, cosa que le agradeció el pequeño con una sonrisa -. Espera aquí – y desapareció por las escaleras._

_El pequeño Alfred se quedo en el recibidor, meciéndose sobre sus talones e intentando silbar (aunque solo saliera aire y saliva por sus labios) como hacía en las películas que tanto le gustaba ver, mientras esperaba el regreso del hermano de su amigo._

_De repente, ruidos se empezaron a escuchar del piso de arriba. Sonidos de golpes, cosas cayendo, gruñidos, quejidos y silencio._

_El joven americano veía al techo asombrado y un poco asustado cuando el mayor bajo las escaleras mientras se sobaba la cabeza y gruñía por lo bajo._

_- Dice el enano que pases – dijo William mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo prendía._

_- C-claro – respondió asustado el niño. Después de que el mayor se diera la vuelta, Alfred subió las escaleras rápido y casi corrió al cuarto de su amigo. Una vez ahí, abrió la puerta sin dejar de ver al pasillo por si se acercaba el mayor y después entro._

_Era un cuarto espacioso y de paredes claras, con un gran estante lleno de libros de todos los tamaños; nuevos y viejos, grandes y pequeños, gordos y delgados._

_Pero había algo un poco diferente. Aquella habitación siempre ordenada tenía tenis tirados, la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama estaba desordenada y con la lámpara tirada en el suelo, cosa que extraño al pequeño rubio ya que su amigo era un exagerado en esos aspectos._

_Dirigió su vista a la cama que estaba a un lado de la ventana y contemplo a un rubio de ojos verdes que veía por la ventana, mientras se sobaba la cabeza en un punto que se estaba empezando a hinchar y refunfuñaba contra el pelirrojo quien se hacía llamar su hermano. Ese maldito se las pagaría y bastante caras, pensó sonriendo._

_- ¡Arthy! – exclamo el recién llegado haciendo que el otro rubio dejara de blasfemar (para su corta edad sabia palabras no muy lindas) contra el pelirrojo y volteara a la puerta, para después darle una cálida sonrisa a su amigo y dar golpecitos a su cama dándole a entender a Alfred que quería que se sentara con él, cosa que el menor entendió, solo que al llegar salto bajo la mirada de asombro de Arthur y cayó sobre las rodillas del mismo._

_- ¡Ten más cuidado pedazo de bruto! – reclamo en ojiverde._

_- Tu hermano da miedo – dijo ignorando totalmente lo antes dicho por el mayor -, y ¿Por qué tienes ese golpe en la cabeza? – pregunto tocando un punto rojo que comenzaba a hincharse._

_- ¡Auch! – Se quejo apartando la mano de un manotazo - ¡me duele tonto!_

_- Arthy… ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto de nuevo el más joven entrecerrando los ojos a lo que el mayor suspiro._

_- Fue William. Me golpeo después de lanzarle esa pelota porque iba a prender un cigarro aquí dentro cuando yo le dije que aquí no se fuma – término volteando a otro lado._

_- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no peles con tu hermano? – Arthur hizo una mueca, el americano iba a empezar a regañarlo – Tienes que dejar de responder a sus provocaciones Arthy, no te hace bien y eso lo sabes. Y a demás…_

_- Ya cállate que te pareces a mi mama – le reclamo Arthur arto de oír los regaños de su amigo._

_- Sabes que es porque me preocupo por ti. Además…_

"_Mierda, ya empezó" pensó Arthur mientras hacia una mueca y miraba a todos lados buscando algo con que entretener a su amigo, hasta que lo encontró._

_- ¡Alfred mira! – exclamo señalando el reloj a lo que el ojiazul lo miro entrecerrando sus ojitos, frunciendo el cejo y haciendo un puchero con su boca._

_- No me cambies el tema Arthur – replico Alfred usando el nombre completo de su amigo, cosa que solo hacia cuando estaba enojado._

_- No es eso – contesto irritado –. Quiero que mires la hora – le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa._

_- ¿La hora? – pregunto extrañado para dirigir su vista a donde señalaba el ojiverde para ver la hora que señalaba el reloj; eran las 11:11. - ¿Qué tiene eso de especial? – pregunto regresando su vista al Ingles, quien solo rodo los ojos con impaciencia._

_- Mira – empezó a explicar –, se dice que cuando son las 11:11 y pides un deseo, este se hará realidad. Pero tienes que hacerlo antes de que cambie la hora o no se cumplirá. Y tienes que hacerlo en tu mente – termino con una sonrisa y recargándose en su almohada._

_Alfred se le quedo viendo pensativo al reloj para después inclinarse frente al aparato, juntar sus manos frente a su cara en forma de rezo y cerrar sus ojitos mientras Arthur no hacía más que verlo desde donde estaba con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien. Poco después se levanto y fue a sentarse a su lado con una radiante sonrisa._

_- ¿Ya pediste tu deseo? – le pregunto Arthur con una media sonrisa, a lo que el otro solo engancho la suya._

_- ¡Sí! - exclamo feliz mente – Oh, eso me recuerda ¿no vas a pedir un deseo tu Arthy? Ya casi pasa el minuto._

_- Yo ya lo pedí – dijo volviendo a ver al reloj con una pequeña sonrisa._

_- ¿Y qué pediste? – pregunto viéndolo curioso a lo que el mayor, a lo que él solo lo volteo a ver._

_- Es un secreto – dijo poniendo el dedo índice frente a sus labios y guiñándole un ojo mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en sus labios al ver el pucherito de su amigo._

"_Deseo que se cumpla lo que sea que Alfred desee"._

**Fin Flash Back**

Alfred sonrió recordando esos viejos tiempos. Realmente había creído lo que el mayor le había dicho, y durante mucho tiempo esperaba que fueran las once del día para ponerse frente al reloj y esperar a que diera la hora. Muchas veces se le pasaba la hora, o esperaba tanto tiempo que se desesperaba y se iba, para después lamentarse el haber perdido un deseo.

Pero ya no lo creía más. No desde que pasó "eso".

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios cuando ese recuerdo llego a su mente. Cuando una parte de él, dejo de creer.

**Flash Back**

_Un adolescente de 15 años corría con todas sus fuerzas por los pasillos del hospital._

_-¡Fíjate idiota! – le grito un enfermero cuando lo empujo por las prisas. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las personas a las que había atropellado._

_- ¡Lo siento! – grito sin sentirlo realmente, lo único que le importaba era llegar al cuarto donde lo habían citado._

_Después de girar en una esquina en la cual casi cae al suelo, y de paso casi se lleva a la viejita que pasaba junto a él (quien le grito palabras que solo había escuchado de la boca de William, el mayor de los hermanos de Arthur), llego a un pasillo donde toda una familia de pelirrojos y unos cuantos rubios lo esperaban._

_- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto totalmente agitado mientras veía a todos los presentes. Su hermano menor, Matthew, solo lo volteo a ver mientras un francés que se la pasaba peleando con Arthur lo abrazaba por los hombros. Frente a ellos estaba William, quien parecía que iba a hacer un hoyo en el suelo, pues estaba dando vueltas como león enjaulado mientras tenia el entrecejo fruncido y una mano estaba en su boca. Tras el sentado en uno de los asientos del hospital estaba Glen, el segundo hermano mayor de Arthur, quien tenía sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y su cabeza estaba agachada mientras la recargaba en sus manos. Bryan estaba sentado entre el rubio y si gemelo Alan, quien mordía sus uñas sin control. Ninguno de ellos le hizo caso al americano – ¡¿Qué paso? ¡¿Dónde está Arthur? – exigía saber mientras miraba a todos los presentes buscando respuestas._

_- Alfred tranquilízate que no eres el único afectado aquí – le respondió Francis mientras lo miraba desaprobatoriamente. _

_- Arthur colapso – empezó Glen sin mover su postura –. Estábamos en casa viendo la tele cuando lo vimos bajar las escaleras. No se veía bien, y nos lo hizo saber, pero nadie le hizo caso hasta que, frente a nosotros, se desmayo y empezó a convulsionar._

_- En cuanto salimos del shock, lo tome en brazos y lo trajimos a urgencias – siguió William sin parar de caminar –. Lo internaron y no sabemos nada más. – Bryan, en un intento de que su gemelo dejara a sus pobres uñas tomo su mano, haciendo que su hermano lo mirara. Esa mirada lo dijo todo: tenían miedo de perder a su hermano – Nuestros papas no han salido del cuarto y los doctores no nos dicen nada, pero por lo que pude escuchar cuando regresaba del baños, es que el enano esta en sus últimas – termino mientras detenía su andar al mismo tiempo que él y todos sus hermanos cerraban los ojos. Aunque no lo demostraran, le tenían mucho cariño al rubio. Al fin y al cabo eran familia._

_- …no – susurro el ojiazul. Francis solo estrecho mas contra si al mellizo de Alfred, quien parecía que empezaría a llorar._

_Todos se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen rato, sin moverse de sus lugares hasta que sintieron una puerta abrirse. Era del cuarto de Arthur._

_-… él quiere verte Alfred – dijo el padre de Arthur, un hombre rubio de ojos azules y cejas mas gruesas de lo normal (pero no tan grandes como las de su hijo), mientras que su mama, una atractiva mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes pasaba a su lado con el pequeño Peter en brazos. El pequeño no sabía que estaba pasando._

_Alfred entro al cuarto para después cerrar la puerta tras de él para tener más privacidad con el de cejas grandes. Dio un vistazo al cuarto para terminar viendo la camilla que estaba en medio del cuarto y dirigirse a ella. Ahí reposaba su querido amigo, quien estaba lleno de tubos que regulaban todo: su respiración, su ritmo cardiaco, todo._

_Cuando estuvo a un lado de la cama, se sentó en ella, haciendo que el otro chico abriera sus cansados ojos verdes._

_- Hey… - dijo Arthur en apenas un susurro._

_- …Hey – respondió Alfred._

_- ¿Quieres quitar esa cara de sufrido? Haces que me deprima – le reclamo Arthur al ver la cara que traía su amigo._

_- Disculpa es que… te ves tan mal Arthur que haces que ponga esta cara – bromeo poniendo una amarga media sonrisa, la cual el otro correspondió._

_- No me eches la culpa de tus desgracias ¿quieres? – dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. Se veía realmente débil; su palidez extrema, sus ojeras marcadas, sus labios estaban perdiendo color. Parecía…_

_- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Alfred poniendo cara de preocupación, no quería terminar la frase que estaba pensando._

_- ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? – pregunto Arthur de vuelta._

_- Arthur… _

_- … - Arthur suspiro para después abrir los ojos y ver la expresión preocupada que ponía el americano. Odiaba verlo así – Te diré la verdad. Estoy muriendo –dijo de manera directa, haciendo que el otro pusiera una cara de total tristeza que nunca se veía en el –. No creo que me quede mucho más tiempo Alfred. Lo siento – susurro lo ultimo tomando la mano del de lentes, quien la sujeto firmemente._

_Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, sin soltar sus manos, mientras tenían miles de cosas que decir pero que no se atrevían, o que no podían salir. Duraron unos minutos así, sin moverse ni por un momento hasta que Arthur levanto su mano libre hasta tocar la mejilla de Alfred, quien la sujeto con la mano que le sobraba. _

_- …Tu mano esta fría – dijo Alfred en el mismo tono de voz que Arthur, quien solo pudo sonreír con tristeza._

_- Lo siento Al, creo que hasta aquí llegue – decía mientras cerraba sus manos en débiles puños, los cuales eran sujetados firmemente por Alfred –. Disculpa se te hice sentir mal o si te hice enojar de mas. No era mi intención._

_- No digas eso Arthur. …ya verás que te pondrás bien, pronto te darán de alta y volveremos a tu casa. Cuando eso pase quiero probar tus scones, hace mucho que no los cómo – decía tratando de convencerse en vano de que lo que decía era verdad. No quería admitir la realidad._

_- Gracias Alfred – continuo el mayor ignorando lo que su compañero acababa de decir –, por soportarme, por comer mi comida, por estar conmigo hasta el final… Por todo, gracias. – cerro sus ojos ante el último comentario mientras una lagrima solitaria recorría su mejilla._

_- Hey, no hables así. No hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo… como si no nos veremos de nuevo…_

_- Alfred, acércate – dijo Arthur mientras soltaba a Alfred y levantaba sus manos, a lo que el más joven se acerco a él, quien aprovecho para sujetar sus mejillas y acercar su rostro al de el – …I love you.__ I've__ always done – susurro en su oído. Alfred solo reacciono abriendo de sobremanera los ojos y alejándose unos centímetros para poder ver al chico a los ojos, totalmente sorprendido. _

_Arthur solo lo veía con una triste sonrisa._

_- Disculpa eso. Realmente no pensaba decirlo pero… - no pudo terminar de hablar pues Alfred lo beso. Fue un beso lento, casto, puro, sencillo, pero muy dulce. Duraron un rato así, terminando un beso para comenzar otro, más largo o más corto que el anterior, sin darse cuenta que la puerta se había abierto varias veces y cerrada enseguida para darles privacidad. Sin darse cuenta que se había vuelto a abrir por Francis quien quería grabar lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro para después vendérselo a la novia de uno de sus amigos quien amaba las relaciones homosexuales, y tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando entre William, el señor Kirkland y Matthew sacaron a Francis a rastras. Eso sí, sin hacer ruido._

_- Me too – susurro Alfred aun con sus ojos cerrados –, me too – termino sonriendo aun con los ojos cerrados._

_- No sabes que feliz soy justo ahora – dijo el ingles mientras soltaba una risita y abría los ojos. Su frente estaba pegada a la del americano y su cara era sujeta por él. _

_De la nada, el ojiverde se tenso, su respiración se hizo mas forzada y una mueca de dolor apareció en su cara. _

_-¿…Arthur? Oye, Arthur, reacciona ¿ok? – Dijo el ojiazul cuando se dio cuenta de la condición del mayor – Iré por un doctor – se levanto dispuesto a cumplir con lo que había dicho, cuando siente una mano sobre la suya, reteniéndolo, pidiéndole que no se vaya. –. Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que vaya por alguien para que te ayude? – a lo que el otro negó con la cabeza._

_- Queda-te con mi-go – susurraba con dificultad mientras seguía sujetando su mano –, por-favor – eso fue lo que falto para hacer que Alfred se volviera a acosta junto Arthur, quien cada vez hacia más esfuerzo para poder respirar. _

_Lo sabía, ambos lo sabían. Ya había llegado su fin._

_-Te amo – susurro Alfred._

_- Y yo a ti. Como no tienes una idea – susurro de vuelta Arthur. Los ojos de ambos brillaban, de alegría, de tristeza, por las lágrimas… -. Ven, acércate – le dijo Arthur moviéndose para darle a Alfred espacio para que se acostara con él, cosa que hizo sin necesidad de que se lo repitieran. _

_Así se quedaron un rato, viéndose frente a frente, tomando sus manos, diciendo todo lo que querían decir con una mirada, hasta que ocurrió. Arthur cerró los ojos, no sin antes susurran un débil "gracias" para no volver a abrirlos. Alfred ni intento negarlo, la maquina que tenía su pulso cardiaco se lo dejo claro. _

_Arthur se había ido._

_Las lagrimas que llevaba reteniendo desde que entro al cuarto empezaron a salir sin poder evitarlo, mientras bajaban hasta la almohada en la que estaba recargado apretaba mas la mano de Arthur entre la suya mientras los doctores empezaban a entrar guiados por el agudo ruido de la maquina. Escuchó las exclamaciones que hicieron los familiares de Arthur pero no les tomo importancia, solo sabía que la persona que más quería en todo el mundo se había ido, por siempre, para siempre, y el no podría hacer nada para traerlo de vuelta._

_No se dio cuenta como, quien o cuando lo levantaron de la camilla, solo sabía que estaba destrozado. No sabía quién lo abrazaba, solo sabía que no eran los brazos que él quería. No sabía cómo siguió viviendo todo ese tiempo, solo sabía que ese día, a las 11:11 de la mañana, una parte de él murió con Arthur._

**Fin Flash Back**

Alfred pestaño despertando de su ensoñamiento. El reloj marcaba las 11:12.

-No pienses en eso Alfred – se dijo a si mismo mientras agitaba la cabeza para después darse palmadas en las mejillas para espabilarse –. Muy bien, hay que seguir o el maldito viejo (censurado) me va a reprobar y no puedo permitirme eso. Un héroe como yo no puede reprobar – decía al momento de tomar otra vez la pluma para seguir con el ensayo. Ya fue suficiente de perder el tiempo.

Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que solo se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano cuando puso una taza con café frente a él (aunque tampoco es como si Matt fuera tan visible).

-Matt… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas dormido – pregunto tomando la taza entre sus manos y susurrando un pequeño gracias.

- Al parecer lo olvidaste pero ayer te dije que iba a salir con Francis hoy. Al parecer quiere mostrarme algo muy interesante – le respondió con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo, a lo que el mayor solo lo vio entrecerrando los ojos –. Oye… ¿Por qué me miras así? Yo ya te había dicho lo nuestro desde hace un año – respondió el ojivioleta un poco molesto.

- Créeme Matty, me acuerdo perfectamente cuando me dijiste eso. Solo ten cuidado de que no se pase de "cariñoso" ese pervertido.

- Si, si. Como digas. Yo ya me voy. No tardes mucho en terminar eso o estarás horrible en la mañana. Cuídate hermano y no pienses en cosas tristes – le dijo dándole una amable sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a su mellizo.

-¿…Como lo-?

- ¿Qué si como lo supe? Fácil, tu mirada. Es la misma mirada que pones cada que te acuerdas de Arthur. Además que solo veías el reloj y me ignorabas más de lo normal.

- Jeee, disculpa Matt, no era mi intención – decía para después dar un sorbo a su café y ver la fotografía que tenía al frente.

- No te preocupes por eso – respondió con su habitual amable sonrisa –. Pero bueno, me tengo que ir. Francis me espera afuera. Hay más café en la cocina por si se acaba y no te distraigas mucho ¿ok? Te veo mañana bro – le dijo saliendo del cuarto de su hermano.

- Yeah, yeah. Have fun! – exclamo alzando su voz para que lo lograra escuchar.

- Thanks! – al parecer si lo había oído. Alfred giro en su silla mientras volvía a sorber su taza y volvía a ver la fotografía frente a él. En ella estaban retratados dos adolescentes, ambos rubios y con enormes sonrisas en sus jóvenes rostros. Ambos del mismo tamaño pero sus rostros mostraban la diferencia de edad. Uno parecía de 15 y el otro de 17.

Esa foto fue tomada dos meses antes de la muerte de Arthur, uno de esos pocos días donde él se sentía bien y lo dejaban salir a pasear con Alfred. Un día memorable y el último que paso con Arthur fuera de su casa porque a partir de esa vez, él empezó a empeorar.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, puso la taza a un lado y siguió escribiendo el ensayo para el día siguiente. Lo termino tres horas después.

Esa madrugada, soñó con Arthur. Soñó con el último día en donde ambos salieron a pasear, en cómo hubiera sido si hubieran dicho sus sentimientos antes, en como seria su vida si Arthur aun viviera, y en lo que hubiera hecho si la vida le daba una oportunidad.

Y quien sabe. Tal vez en esta vida no la tenga, pero nadie dijo nada sobre la próxima.

* * *

><p><strong>bueeeeeno, eso es todo<strong>

**espero y le haya gustado, y si no, dejenmelo saber por un review c:**

**nos estamos leyendo n.n**


End file.
